Poison
by countrypanther14
Summary: (My rewrite of 'Journey of the Iron Fist' the ending at least) Danny is allowed to go home to New York, for at least another year, but when he figures out that Ava was poisoned behind his back, he has to find the cure before she dies. Rated just to be safe. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**My rewrite of 'Journey of the Iron Fist' I don't own the show, just the fanfic, and an OC that appears later. Please R&R**

* * *

Danny stood in front of Peter and Ava, not wanting to leave them behind,

"Well, have fun...ruling a kingdom and all." Peter said,

Danny gave him a tight hug, leaving Peter to beg for oxygen; when he let Peter go, he hugged Ava the same way, but she freed her arms and returned the hug, she even pulled her mask over her nose and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling out of the hug.

"I'll miss you." she whispered into his shoulder,

"Me too." he said, hugging her a little bit tighter before letting her go,

"Daniel," one of the elders said, "We were thinking, if more outsiders are like your friends, then perhaps K'un L'un could benefit from its leader walking among them. For at least one more year."

Danny bowed to the elders and smiled, "One year," he said, "Then I will return to take the mantle, that was so graciously given to me."

"Alright," Peter said, "Lay one on me sensei short stuff."

_3...2...1..._ Ava thought mentally as the elder punched Peter into the snow outside, _Of course_. she followed Danny outside and helped Peter to his feet before getting on the plane to go home to New York. _This is going to be a long ride._ she thought as Peter kept chatting.

During the plane ride home, Danny still listened to Peter talking about what he'll do when they get back to New York, but he was worried about Ava:

It was during the time Peter was in the competition with Scorpion that Ava was helping him while he was still temporarily blinded, but he could hear her soft moan of pain,

"Are you okay?" he asked, his back still turned to her, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "It's just a small headache."

Danny got up and put a hand on her shoulder, without having to feel around, and she saw that his eyes were clear, and green; not muddy, and foggy.

"You got your eyesight back." she said,

"Yeah, but I don't need eyes to see that you're coming down with something." he said, "You're shaking."

"It's nothing." she said, pulling away from his body as he tried to bring her in for a hug, "I'm fine."

Now he was watching her from her seat on the plane, struggling to stay awake, and not even bothering to have a comeback for Peter's chatter.

"And another thing I'll do is-" Peter continued,

"Hold that thought Peter." Danny said getting up and going to Ava, "Hey," he said quietly, rubbing her back gently to get her attention, "You okay? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." she yawned,

"We still have a few hours before we get back to New York," he said, still rubbing her back, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get back."

Peter watched from his seat as Ava took off her mask and fell asleep, only to just stare at Danny when he walked back over.

"What?" Danny asked,

"Nothing," Peter said, "But question, if you actually did stay in K'un L'un, who would you miss most? Me? Sam? Luke? Or Ava?"

"Peter." he snapped,

"I won't tell," Peter said in a singsong tone,

"Ava, I would miss Ava the most." he said, blushing slightly,

"I knew it." Peter laughed; he started making kissing noises and teasing him as he walked into a separate room and came back out dressed in his Iron Fist costume,

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But seriously, don't tell Ava I said that; I'd be mortified if she found out." he begged,

"Your secret's safe with me." Peter said, "Danny and Ava sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"That's it." Danny said, lunging at Peter before chasing him all over the plane.

Ava listened to the two boys chase each other, her head pounding in her ears, she didn't know what was wrong with her; but she knew one thing, it hurt like hell.

* * *

**I'll try to add another chapter, but please R&R and read my other fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, chapter 2 is now up, I'll try and upload more, R&R.**

* * *

Ava woke up as the plane landed and stopped with a slight screech, but it sent pain through her head,

"Hey Ava." Danny said gently, moving a piece of hair off her face, "Are you feeling better?"

Ava moaned softly and growled at Danny, "Go away." she grumbled,

"Come on," he said softly, "We're back in New York." he helped out of the plane and said goodbye to Peter as rain started pouring; he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the SHIELD tri-carrier.

Ava meowed in her sleep and yawned as Danny put her back into her bed,

"Good night Ava." he whispered, he kissed the top of her forehead and felt how hot she was, "Get well soon." he went back to his own room and threw himself onto his bed, feeling where Ava had kissed his cheek earlier; only wanting to kiss her back even more. _Home is where the heart is._ he thought, remembering an old saying, _And my heart is here in New York, having been stolen from someone beautiful._ he smiled to himself and rolled over, closing his eyes and seeing Ava's face in his dreams.

* * *

**Sorry I made chapter 2 so short, I'll try to upload more if I can. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter three is now up. Now, this chapter may be gross to some people who are squeamish or think it's gross in general due to puking, so if you are squeamish or if you don't want to read that part, either skip over it or back out of this fanfic now. Other than that, R&R.**

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning to the sound of someone vomiting in their room, and since Luke was still snoring, and Sam was probably having his usual rabbit nightmare, it must have been Ava. He got up and went to her room, and shuddered in fear.

There was vomit all over Ava's bed, her White Tiger costume, and some went to the middle of the room, indicating projectile vomiting, some of it was even in her hair.

He ran to her, ignoring the vomit in the room and the smell. He felt her forehead and tried to be gentle as he waited patiently for her to stop vomiting.

"You're okay, Ava," he said gently. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He took her to the bathroom, washed the vomit from her hair, and gave her some clean clothes. When he took her back to her room, he sat her in a bean bag chair at the other end of the room and covered her with a blanket.

"Go back to sleep," he said gently. "I'll get this cleaned up."

He cleaned up the vomit from the floor and changed the sheets on her bed before putting her sleeping body back onto the bed. Ava moaned softly in her sleep and whimpered, almost as if she was having a bad dream, or a bad memory.

"Hey," Danny said quietly, pulling her into his arms. "You're okay..."

He kissed the top of her head, the smell of bile still faintly remaining. "You're okay, nothing can hurt you."

He felt her forehead again and gently laid her back down. He went back to the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting the thermometer and checking on Ava again. He put the thermometer into her mouth and watched it climb over 107.

"Ava," he said through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw in worry. He took her into his arms and held her for a minute or two before taking her to the medical bay.

"How long has she had this fever?" SHIELD agent Phil Coulson asked, as one of the doctors in the medical bay monitored Ava's temperature, breathing, heartbeat, and blood pressure.

"I don't know," Danny said, watching them as they hooked Ava to an IV. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Iron Fist, we still have to figure out what's wrong with her," Coulson explained, "Did she have any other symptoms?"

"Yeah, she said that she had a headache back in K'un L'un, but that she was okay." Danny said, trying to resist the urge of just going to Ava and holding her in his arms.

"We'll deal with this later. Right now, you have to go to school," Coulson said.

"But-" Danny said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Go. You can see White Tiger later on," Coulson insisted.

Danny almost wanted to punch Coulson, but he growled and stormed off into his room. How Coulson might think that Danny was _not_ going to worry about Ava during school was beyond him. He went anyway, still worrying about the girl in the medical bay.

* * *

**That's it for chapter three, I'm sorry if the ending to this chapter sucked. I'll try to upload more, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, school's been keeping me busy, and I have to move soon. But chapter 4 is now up, please R&R.**

* * *

Danny could not stop thinking about Ava the whole day, when he got back from school, he immediately went to the medical bay to check on her,

"There's no viable explanation for what happened." Dr. Curt Connors said, looking up from the microscope, "But we've narrowed it down to some form of poisoning,"

Sam and Luke immediately facepalmed as a tear rolled down Danny's face,

"Doc," Sam said, "You were this close." he said holding up his one hand with his index finger and thumb close together.

"Danny," Luke started,

"Don't..." Danny growled, "Just don't," he left the room and wiped his eyes, half listening to Luke telling Dr. Connors not to have told him that; he went to his room and threw himself back onto his bed, crying silently into his pillow; the last time he cried so hard was when his parents had died, and now his heart was breaking all over again. Why does it hurt so bad? he kept asking himself as more tears rolled onto his pillow, Why does it hurt so bad every time someone I love dies, when all loved ones die? he sat up and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, only wanting Ava to give a sign she'll be okay.

"Must you always assume the worst?" Luke asked, knowing his friend,

Danny turned away and just stared at the wall,

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked,

"I don't know," Danny finally spoke, "I just don't know,"

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back from the dead. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Any who, R&R please.**

* * *

The dark figure slipped quietly onto the Tri-carrier, practically a shadow as it slipped into the medical bay; the figure then pulled a syringe from its pocket, filled with a dark purple liquid, and injected it into Ava's IV. "Sleep tight," it hissed.

* * *

Over a period of weeks, Ava was getting better; she was getting her strength back and she was able to keep food down,

Danny's mood seemed to improve as well, knowing Ava was going to return to full health.

One night, when Ava and Danny were watching TV in the living room, Ava yawned and laid her head on Danny's lap,

"Tired much?" he asked, playing with her hair,

"A little," she yawned, "And you know what?"

"What?" he asked,

"Ever since I got over being sick, there's one thing I missed." she said, sitting back up,

"And what's that?" he asked.

Ava curled up closely to Danny and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You, holding me in your arms," she said,

Danny blushed a bright red and wrapped Ava in his arms, "Me too," he said, "And there's one thing I missed."

"What?" she asked; she felt Danny's slightly chapped lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away, his face and ears a bright red.

"Um..." she gulped, "Good night." she got up and ran to her room, her heart racing at over five hundred miles an hour,

Danny watched her walk away, leaving him with unanswered questions, and a possible relationship, between him and one of his best friends. Idiot, he thought face palming his forehead, What did I just do?

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, R&R, and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
